In Conclusion Law and Order: Special Victims Unit fanfic
by mcrunner17
Summary: A fanfic with my answers to something that happened abruptly. I do not own any of the original SVU characters!
1. Chapter 1

"In Conclusion"

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Fanfic

By: Marie Demetriades

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original SVU characters.

Setting: The week of February 6th, 2015.

Scene One: The Precinct

_Nick walks into the precinct. Amanda looks up from the paperwork on her desk. Fin comes out of an interrogation room. Olivia walks out of her office. _

Olivia: We have a rape, victim's at Mercy. Amanda, Fin, go interview the victim and find out about the rape kit. Nick, find out as much as you can about the victim, Miranda Senfiel.

_Amanda gets up and grabs her coat. Fin joins her near the door._

Amanda: Do we know anything about the case, Olivia?

Olivia: Something about a party, first responders said there were a lot of kids on location.

_Fin and Amanda share a concerned look. Olivia looks at her picture of Noah on her desk. Nick just stares into space as worried as the rest and quickly starts typing. Fin and Amanda leave as Olivia walks back into her office. _

Scene Two: Mercy Hospital

Doctor: Victim was hit in the back of the head with an unidentified object when she was in the restroom.

Amanda: Is that where the attack took place?

Doctor: I believe so, CSI is checking for prints and any other traces there, but—

Fin: Any defense will get that thrown out if it was a public restroom.

_Amanda nods and the Doctor sighs._

Amanda: Has she said much?

Doctor: She was found unconscious by an eight year old girl, Lennon Grand. Her mom didn't want her to go straight to the precinct like I suggested, but here is her contact information.

_Doctor hands Fin a yellow sticky note with a phone number on it. _

Fin: Thanks. Rape kit?

Doctor: I'll let you know when it's done. There was vaginal tearing, and she was drugged, but I can't tell you whether or not that was the rapist's doing. You can go talk to her now.

_Fin and Amanda nod in thanks and enter Miranda's room._

Miranda: Where is Jennifer?

_Fin and Amanda are puzzled as to who Jennifer is. _

Miranda: My eight year old daughter, Jennifer, we were at her friend Jacob's birthday party. Where is she?

Fin: Umm, let me step out of the room real quick, I'll go try to find out. My partner, Amanda, is going to ask you some questions, if you don't mind. I'm Detective Fin.

_Fin leaves the room._

Amanda: Okay, so can you please tell me what happened, Miranda?

Miranda: It was Jennifer's friend from school's birthday party. Umm, Landon Mitt, his mom and I take Pilates together. It was all of the kids in Landon and Jennifer's class there. I went to the bathroom. When I walked in, someone slammed the door shut, I tried to scream, but something sharp hit me in the head. I was here when I woke up.

_Fin walks in._

Fin: Ms. Mitt called your husband after you were brought to Mercy. Jennifer thinks you're at work. Amanda, Ms. Mitt is at the precinct. Liv wants us to talk to her.

Amanda: Call us if you remember anything please, Miranda.

_Amanda hands Miranda a business card. Amanda and Fin leave._

Scene Three:

_Amanda and Fin walk into an interrogation room where Ms. Mitt is sitting._

Fin: Ms. Mitt, we'd like to talk to you about Miranda Senfiel.

Ms. Mitt: Please call me Rachel. _Amanda and Fin nod._ If you need anything, please just ask. This is truly a tragedy.

Amanda: Well, could we please get a list of all the fathers of the children who were there.

Ms. Mitt: Yes, of course. I have a list on my phone of the parents whose kids came.

_Nick knocks on the window and signals for the detectives. _

Fin: Well, could you please write those names down on this notepad for us? _Amanda hands her a notepad._ We'll be back in a few minutes.

_Fin and Amanda leave._


	2. Chapter 2

Scene Four:

Nick: Rape kit came back. Fluids aren't in the data system, and lab's testing for familial D.N.A.

Amanda: Where's Olivia?

Nick: She had some personal matters, but she'll be back soon.

Fin: Do they know what hit her in the head?

Nick: Not exactly, but doctors took out pieces of a rare nickel from the wound in the back of her head, so a small lamp post maybe?

_Amanda gets a call on her desk phone and answers it while Nick is talking._

Amanda: Lennon Grand is here to talk about finding Miranda. I'm going to go talk to her.

_Amanda leaves._

Fin: I'm going to call Liv to catch her up. Nick, can you go see if Ms. Mitt is done with that list?

Nick: On it.

Scene Five:

_Fin is at his desk when Nick walks in with his list from Ms. Mitt._

Nick: This list is kind of long, Fin. We gonna talk to every single one of these women?

Fin: Liv wants us to cross the list with anyone with priors.

Nick hands Fin the list. Fin scans the list and pauses saying nothing.

Fin: We need to wait until Liv gets back before we do anything else.

_Amanda walks in. _

Amanda: Lennon didn't see anything helpful when she found Miranda. _Amanda sees the look on Fin's face, Fin shows her the list. _Isn't that?

Fin: Yeah.

_Olivia walks in._

Olivia: Why are y'all just standing around? Di d you cross the list?

Fin: Liv, you should probably take a look at the list Ms. Mitt gave us.

Olivia (confused): Why? _She looks at the list when Amanda hands it to her. _Oh.

Scene Six:

Olivia: Amanda, cross reference the list with priors. Nick, Fin, go talk to the teachers, principals, and guidance counselors at the school. Find out if they have any suspicious things going on in Ms. Johansson's class, any parents who might raise an eye. I have a couple phone calls to make.

Amanda leaves. Nick and Fin get up and walk past Liv.

Fin (whispers to Olivia): You alright?

Olivia: Yeah, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene Seven:

_Olivia stands up when Kathy walks in the door. They awkwardly hug and sit down. _

Kathy: Olivia! It's been forever.

Olivia: Yes, it has. How are you? The kids? El-?

Kathy: Elliot is horrified about the news. He wanted to be here. He wishes he could help, but he's overseas. He'll be back in two weeks.

Olivia: Overseas?

Kathy: Yeah, after he filled his papers, he took some time off. Honestly, Olivia, it was kinda scary, but he had some fun with the kids before heading back to work.

Olivia: What is he doing now?

Kathy: He is a representative for victims of abuse. He's in Africa right now trying to give a voice to victims to whom it would be too dangerous for them to speak up.

Olivia: Oh, good. I'm glad.

Kathy: And you? You know, there's this trainer at my gym. He's about Elliot's age, I could give you his number.

Olivia: Haha, not right now. Actually, I'm the foster mom of a little boy. The official adoption hearing is next month.

Kathy: That's great! I'm so happy to hear that, Olivia.

Olivia: Thank you.

Kathy: Well, Liv, it's been a few years since we've talked, so surely you didn't only meet me here to play catch up.

Olivia: Yes, well, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the fathers in little Elliot's class.

Kathy: Nothing that I can think about, but I'll ask around for you.

Olivia: Thank you so much, Kathy. That would be very helpful.

Kathy: Of course, Olivia, anything else I can do. Please let me know.

_Kathy checks her phone._

Kathy: Oh! I have to pick up Olivia from the sitter's.

Olivia: Olivia?

Kathy: Did El not tell you about her? Olivia Kathryn Stabler, she was born about two years after El _Kathy hesitates_ left… SVU.

Olivia: No, we haven't talked, actually, since, um, he left.

Kathy: Oh. I'm so sorry, Olivia. He must've not wanted to open old wounds.

Olivia: Well, for some those wounds never healed.

_Olivia and Kathy look quietly at each other for a silent minute. _

Kathy: Well, I should probably get going.

Olivia: Yes, thank you for meeting with me.

Kathy: It was my pleasure, Olivia.

Kathy leaves. Olivia sips her coffee, looks at her phone, and smiles.

Olivia: Olivia Kathryn Stabler.

Scene Eight: The Precinct

Olivia walks in to the precinct. Fin and Nick are standing around a board with three pictures of middle-aged men. Amanda is on the phone.

Olivia: What do we have here?

Fin: Thomas Carter, Hunter Anderson, and Peter Logan all have records.

Olivia: Alright, so where are we with them?

Nick: Well. Thomas and Peter have both been out of town for the past two weeks.

Olivia: Well then, what do you have on Hunter?

Fin: Hunter was at the party—

_Amanda gets off the phone._

Amanda: But, Hunter was too busy playing the clown and making balloon animals for kids.

Olivia: Great, back to square one.

Fin: What about the men who don't have any priors?

Nick: That could take forever to get alibies from all of them.

Olivia: There are thirty-seven men other than those three at the party. Fin, Nick, you go start checking with all of them. Amanda, go back and talk with Miranda and see if she remember anything else.

_Nick, Fin, and Amanda leave. Olivia dials a number on the phone_.

Olivia: Ms. Mitt, hi, it's Olivia Benson from SVU. I was wondering if any of the children had another male guardian besides a father. Ahaha, what were those names again? Okay, George Wrangler, and that's his grandfather, Andrew Wrangler? Okay. Amelia Crain"s uncle, John Crain? Thank you very much, Ms. Mitt.

_Olivia hangs up the desk phone and grabs her cell phone. Olivia looks up Andrew Wrangler, and a missing person's file comes up. She makes a call._

Olivia: Fin. I'm going to send you a name and an address I need you to check out. We were looking in the wrong place. Ask him about his missing son.

Scene Nine: Andrew Wrangler residence.

Fin and Nick walk up to a house. An older man answers the door. He looks to be about fifty years old and appears to be in good shape.

Fin: Mr. Wrangler?

_The man nods._

Fin: Detectives Tutuola and Amaro from Special Victims Unit. We'd like to ask you a few questions about a birthday party your grandson went to last week.

Andrew: Uh, sure, please come in.

_They go in the house and sit down on the couches. Nick points to a picture on the wall._

Nick: Is that your son?

Andrew: Yes. He went missing about three years ago during a hiking trip, It was him, George, and me.

Fin: Did they find him?

Andrew: No. George's mother died when he was a few weeks old and I was his only living relative, so he lives with me.

Nick: Mr. Wrangler, could you tell us where you were during Landon Mitt's birthday party?

_Fin gets a phone call and leaves the room._

Andrew: I was doing some… umm… shopping, yeah.

Fin comes back.

Fin: Really?

Andrew: Um, yes.

Fin: Because a witness places you at the party the whole time.

_Andrew looks worried._

Fin: And you and George had to leave about fifteen minutes before Miranda was found.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Ten: The Precinct

_Fin and Nick walk out of an interrogation room. _

Fin: He's not breaking.

Nick: Do you really think he could even do it?

Olivia: He was lying about his son's wife. She left him after he had an affair with one of his male co-workers. A relative told police that Andrew hated his son after he found out he wasn't straight.

Fin: That doesn't explain why he would rape a random woman.

Olivia: Well, maybe this does.

_Fin and Nick walk over to the computer that Olivia is at._

Olivia: Andrew's son lost all his money when he got divorced. The wife ran off with her boss. The wife's lawyer? Miranda Senfiel.

Fin: So, he raped her out of revenge?

Nick: And, seeing her there was just out of coincidence?

Olivia: It must've been. Icing on the cake—Andrew had anger issues when he was a minor.

Fin: That must be why his DNA wasn't in the system.

Nick: What'd he do?

Olivia: It doesn't go into details here. He just had to do some community service.

Amanda walks in.

Olivia: Did you get anything else?

Amanda: Miranda remembers a man who looked familiar at the party. She said he kept looking at her, but he was old, so she didn't worry too much.

Nick: You think you have enough for a search warrant?

_Casey Novak walks in._

Casey: Sounds like it. I'll go talk to the judge.

_Olivia, Amanda, Nick, and Fin stare in surprise as Casey walks out the door._

Scene Eleven: Andrew Wrangler residence

_Fin and Nick are looking at some pictures on a wall. Amanda is looking through a tall bookshelf. Olivia is looking through his computer. Fin starts walking over to Olivia but slows down to look at a bedside._

Amanda: Y'all find anything?

Nick: A lot of pictures of George when he was young and another boy who looks kind of like him.

Amanda: Andrew's son, Daniel?

Nick: Must be.

_Fin has still been looking at the bedside table and has taken special interest in a lamp. He is wearing his gloves._

Olivia: Nothing stored on his computer. Anybody—

Fin: Hey, Liv, could you grab that lamp post over there for me please?

Olivia: Sure.

_Olivia gets the lamp post and takes it over it Fin._

Fin: Look at the bottom of these, Liv. Notice anything different?

Olivia: Yeah, there's… oh... that's blood splatter.

Fin: But, it's not on the other lamp post is it?

Olivia: This can't just be a flaw in the design, Fin.

_Nick and Amanda walk over._

Nick: I think we just found our murder weapon.

Olivia: Fin, bag it and take it into the lab.

Scene Twelve:

_Olivia is at her desk when Casey walks in._

Olivia: Casey—

_Olivia has a questioning look on her face._

Casey: Barba had to go out of town for personal issues, and I figured I would come out and see how things were holding up here in SVU.

Olivia: Ahuh.

_Fin walks in and looks fairly excited._

Olivia: What'd you get?

Fin: Well, you remember the nickel that was found in the back of Miranda's head?

Olivia: Yeah, it was supposedly really rare.

Fin: The lamp matched the nickel sample from the wound.

Olivia: Smoking gun.

Casey: We can't carry a trial on a shaky witness and a bedside lamp.

Fin: That's where it gets interesting. Blood sample matches Miranda's, but there's another blood sample on the lamp. It isn't in the system.

Casey: Bring Andrew in and get a confession. Try to find out who the other blood sample belongs to.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene Thirteen:

_Olivia picks up her cell phone, sighs, and dials a number._

Olivia: Hey, Kathy. It's Olivia.

Kathy(voice on the phone): Hi, Olivia. Did you catch the man who raped Miranda?

Olivia: We have a suspect in custody. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about George Wrangler's grandfather, Andrew Wrangler.

Kathy: He's always at school events, but he never does anything. He just stands by the wall and watches. At the school fair last year, he kept staring at me. El confronted him, but he wouldn't tell me what the old man said.

Olivia: Okay, thank you, Kathy.

_There is an awkward silence._

Kathy: Olivia, would you like to meet Olivia?

Olivia: Yeah, Kathy that would be nice.

Scene Fourteen: An interrogation room

_Fin and Amanda are interrogating Andrew._

Andrew: I didn't hurt anybody. (Andrew nervously repeats this line many times)

Fin: Oh, really? Because we found Miranda's blood on a lamp post in your house.

Amanda: Why'd you do it? Andrew, you're going away. You can make it a whole lot easier on yourself if you just admit it.

Andrew: I want a lawyer. Get me a lawyer!

Amanda: Alright, we get you a lawyer, and this will just be a long time of you sitting in this cold, dark room.

Andrew: No, no, no, no lawyer. Get me out of this damn room. I didn't kill anyone.

_Olivia walks in._

Olivia: Fin, Amanda, can I have a word?

_Fin, Amanda, and Olivia leave the room._

Olivia: The other blood sample has a familial match to Andrew's.

Fin: The son's.

Amanda: It has to be.

Olivia: His son and grandson are his only male relatives who have been alive for the past thirty years. Tell him that we know his son is dead. See what he has to say.

_Fin and Amanda walk back into the interrogation room. _


End file.
